The friendsweat of chilly mounth
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Kisah seorang anak bermulut pedas nan sombong yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memper-irit kata-katanya. Wew, Gaje, gak nyambung, AU ah gelap. Silahkan baca saja one shot pertama dari saya.! Terlanjur lihat, wajib baca !.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Kisah seorang anak bermulut pedas nan sombong yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memper-irit kata-katanya.

Wew, Gaje, gak nyambung, **AU** ah gelap. Silahkan baca saja one shot pertama dari saya.!

Terlanjur lihat, wajib baca !.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang di Akademi (SD) Konoha Gakuen.

Terlihat sebagian anak menghela nafas lega seiring keluarnya guru terakhir yang mengajar pada hari ini. Siswa-siswipun mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas diiringi canda tawa dengan sesama teman mereka.

"Yo Sasuke.!" Terlihat seorang anak berambut duren tengah menghadang teman sekelasnya yang berambut pantat ayam.

"Minggir Dobe ! aku mau pulang." Terlihat anak yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut tidak suka jalannya dihadang oleh temannya.

"Jangan jutek seperti itu Teme.! Aku hanya mau mengajakmu mampir ke rumahku. Ada yang inginku tunjukan di kamarku." Ucap Naruto sedikit memelas agar temannya mau mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Hn,,. Tidak Dobe. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Memang kau pikir aku mau masuk ke kamarmu yang berantakan itu ." Sasuke menolak dengan segala keketusannya mengungkapkan pendapatnya secara gamblang seperti biasanya.

"Owh,,. Ayolah Teme.! Berantakan itu tidak penting. Yang penting apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Maksutmu buku-buku yang berserakan, sampah-sampah yang bertebaran dan kecoak-kecoak bahkan tikus karena kamarmu itu adalah sarang yang cocok bagi mereka. Itu yang mau kau tunjukan Dobe.?"

"Oi Teme. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang kuanggap penting. Tapi mengapa kau malah menghina kamarku ?" Naruto kesal terhadap sahabatnya yang rasanya semakin hari semakin menyebalkan ini. Padahal Naruto sudah semangat menunjukan sesuatu yang baru di kamarnya. Tapi seenak pantat ayamnya Sasuke membuka aib dan menambahi fitnah dengan berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

"Aku lelah dan tidak ingin bertambah lelah untuk melihat kamarmu itu Dobe.!" Sasuke tetap menolak dengan keras ajakan Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Kau menyebalkan Teme."

Dan terbukalah jalan Sasuke karena penghalangnya telah berlari pergi meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendirian.

Bab 1 : Jangan pernah mengajak Sasuke berbicara jika kau tidak mau kesal dengan jawaban ketus yang teramat pedas dari mulutnya. Dan jika kau tetap melakukan itu bersiaplah akan terbongkarnya salah satu aibmu yang depat mudah meluncur dari mulut pedas tersebut.

-0o0—

Cuaca yang cerah namun tidak terlalu panas pada siang hari ini. Seorang anak berambut pantat ayam dengan wajah datarnya tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti biasanya berangkat dan pulang sekolahnya selalu akan melewati pemandangan sungai yang membentang di sepanjang jalan dengan rumput hijau yang membatasinya dengan jalan beraspal.

"Oi Kakak, aku minta sedikit,!" ….. "Punyamu cepat sekali habisnya.?" Terdengar suara kakak beradik yang sedang asyik berbagi makanan mereka.

"Nah, ini.!" Sasuke melihat sebatang tangan besar yang memegang roti tersebut tengah menghadang jalannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap berjalan menerobos tangan tersebut. Sehingga roti tersebutpun terlempar akibat tangan yang memegangnya ditabrak dengan keras oleh bocah angkuh yang tanpa permisi lewat di antara Kakak beradik tersebut.

"Aah…Kakak.." Seru sang adik dari kembaran gendut tersebut terkejut , roti yang sangat berharga yang akan diberikan sang kakak untuknya kini telah berdebu di atas jalanan beraspal.

GREP.. Sang kakakpun tidak tinggal diam. Segera ditahannya bahu anak yang telah membuat mubadzir makanan mereka tersebut.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan." Geram sang kakak.

Sasukepun berbalik menghadap mereka masih dengan wajah lempeng khasnya.

"Apa ?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau harus ganti rugi bocah.!" Ucap sang kakak.

"Yah benar, bayar tiga kali lipat roti itu utuh.!" Timpal sang adik.

"Salah kalian sendiri yang menghalangi jalanku. Untuk apa aku ganti rugi." Bantah Sasuke membuat kakak beradik gendut tersebut semakin geram.

"Kau ini salah, tapi menyalahkan balik kami. Berani sekali kau bocah.!"

"Kita beri pelajaran saja dia kakak.!"

"Dasar gendut. Kerja kalian hanya makan saja. Tidak melukah kalian dengan badan sebesar itu." Ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum menghina. Apalah itu dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di otaknya. Melihat dua kakak beradik gendut dengan ukuran badan di atas rata-rata, kulit gelap dan mempunyai kuncir kuda di kepala mereka. (Semoga reader tau dua kembar gila yang saya maksud).

"Apa kau bilang.?" Kedua kakak beradik tersebutpun bertambah marah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan

BRUGH

Sasuke terpental keluar dari area jalan di atas rerumputan setelah dilempar kakak dari kembaran tersebut. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Seharusnya dia tidak mencari masalah dengan dua orang yang bahkan tubuhnya tiga kali lipat dari dirinya tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ? mereka mulai mendekat lagi dan terlihat sangat ingin mengamuk sekarang.

Sasuke terpaku, masih belum beranjak dari jatuhnya, sedangkan kakak beradik tersebut sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa diampuni lagi bocah. Rasakan ini !"

Sasuke dapat melihat tangan besar tersebut sedang meluncur ke arahnya namun Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menerima bogem yang pastinya lebih sakit dari ukuran tangan normal. Namun Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa, sehingga membuka matanya kembali.

"Na-naruto." Terlihat sosok teman berambut kuningnya tengah berusaha dengan kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan dalam mode meninju tersebut.

"Jangan sakiti temanku.!" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ho, rupanya ada pahlawan kesiangan kakak." Ucap sang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Sasukepun bangkit berdiri tidak ingin berlindung di balik temannya yang biasa dipanggilnya Dobe ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dobe."

"Kau dan temanmu akan membayar ganti rugi bocah." Tangan Naruto balik di cengkram oleh sang adik dan tiba-tiba adik dari gendut tersebut mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas kepalanya.

"Aah.. Turunkan aku !" teriak Naruto. Dan

BRUGH. Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan begitu saja di atas permukaan tanah. Untung saja tanah lebih empuk dari pada jalanan aspal.

"NARUTO…" Teriak Sasuke khawatir. " Cih, kalian dua kembar gendut tidak tahu diri." Umpat Sasuke.

"Apa katamu bocah ?" Ucap sang Kakak mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"Mamalukan ! kalian pikir dengan badan sebesar itu kalian bisa bebas menindas orang lain.?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ggrrrrh… kau membuatku semakin marah." Tangan tersebut mencengkram leher Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke tercekik, ia berusaha terlepas dari cengkraman tersebut. Kakinya mengayun-ayun panik.

"SASUKE." Naruto bangkit menerjang orang tersebut. Namun kepala Naruto di tahan dengan satu tangan oleh sang adik membuat Naruto hanya melangkah di tempat. Naruto berusasaha mengayunkan tinjunya dan menendang-nendang, tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil tidak dapat menjangkau bagian tubuh dari lawannya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke.!" Teriak Naruto. Namun tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan di atas tanah.

"Kau menginginkan temanmu bukan ? ini terimalah!"

BRUGH

Tubuh Sasuke dilempar kearah Naruto, sehingga jatuh menindih Naruto di atas tanah berumput.

"Ayo kita bermain dengan mereka Kakak !" Sang Adik memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kembali di tahan oleh sang Kakak. Posisi mereka salung berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita mulai !" ... "Baik Kakak."

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan ?" Sela Naruto.

"Kita mulai dalam hitungan ke-3!" … "Baik."… "1,,2,,3."

BUGH. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke didorong dengan keras secara bersamaan dan akhirnya menabrak satu sama lain. "Ugh.." Sehingga mereka kembali jatuh di atas permukaan tanah. Dua kakak beradik tersebut kembali mengambil masing-masing tubuh mereka dan mengulang hal tersebut beberapa kali.

Naruto dan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya saling bertabrakan dan kembali terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Brengsek kalian" Umpat Naruto.

"Apa katamu." Sang Kakak mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dan menghentakkannya kembali, membuat Naruto terhempas ke belakang.

"Hei lihat ! apa ini ?" Ucap sang Kakak mengamati kalung dengan bandul prisma biru di tangannya. Rupanya kalung Naruto lebas dari lehernya akibat hentakkan dari orang tersebut.

"Kembalikan.!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ambil jika kau mampu bocah.!" Tantang si Kakak.

Narutopun menerjang orang yang memegang kalungnya tersebut. Namun tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan. Sasukepun tidak tinggal diam, turut berusaha mengambil kalung Naruto. Namun kedua kakak beradik tersebut terus mempermainkan mereka seperti bermain kucing-kucingan.

"Pecundang !" Sasuke berteriak. "Tangan kalian tidak pantas memegang benda berharga milik temanku.!"

"Dasar bocah bermulut besar. Masih belum kapok rupanya ?" Sang adik meraih kerah Sasuke dan langsung melempar tubuh Sasuke. Namun Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sasuke sehingga mereka kembali terjatuh saling menindih.

"Kau bilang ini berharga bukan ?" Ucap sang Kakak memamerkan kalung tersebut. "Tapi ini tidak penting buat kami."

PLUNG. Sang kakak melempar kalung tersebut ke dalam sungai. Mumbuat Naruto membelalak karenanya.

"Jika berharga ambilah sendiri ! Ayo kita cari makan Adik..!"

"Ayo Kakak." Dan si Kembar gendut tersebut mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalungku.." Seru Naruto seraya berlari menuju tepi sungai. "Kaa-san bisa marah besar terhadapku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan kalut memandang sungai di mana kalungnya terjatuh.

Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Karena menolongnya Naruto ikut menerima nasib buruk dan dipermainkan oleh duo gendut itu dan sekarang harus kehilangan kalungnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk hal ini, sehingga memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf Naruto."

"Kita harus menemukannya Sasuke. Aku akan mencarinya." Naruto melepas sepatunya dan mulai mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air sungai.

Sasuke hanya tertegun memandang Naruto yang mulai menyelam mencari kalungnya. Untung saja air di sungai ini sedang surut sehingga hanya mencapai dada Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke turut masuk ke dalam sungai. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus ikut bertanggung jawab.

"Sasuke." Naruto terkejut mendapati Sasuke ikut menyelam bersamanya. "Kenapa kau ikut masuk ?"

"Aku harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Maaf, ini salahku." Ucap Sasuke dengan terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Terimakasih Sasuke.."

.

Matahari hampir terbenam, tapi mereka berdua masih saja belum menemukan kalung tersebut.

Naruto merasa tidak enak dan kasihan melihat Sasuke yang ikut berendam di sungai bekerja keras mencari kalungnya. "Pulanglah Sasuke ! Bibi Mikoto pasti khawatir kau belum pulang."

"Tidak Dobe, kalungnya masih belum ketemu." Kalung tersebut sangat berarti bagi Naruto, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Teme."

"Lalu bagaiman denganmu ?" Bagimanapun juga Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian kesusahan mencari kalungnya di dalam sungai yang menjadi keruh karena ulah mereka.

"Aku akan mencarinya sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto masih sibuk menggerayangi dasar sungai.

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ibunya pasti akan sangat marah, ditambah lagi dengan Ibu Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin melanjutkan ini. Bahkan kulit mereka sudah berkerut karena kedinginan. Naruto juga harus bertanggung jawab jika Sasuke sakit nanti.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke. ! percuma jika hari mulai gelap."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Kemudian merekapun keluar dari sungai dan berjalan pulang bersama. Orang tua mereka pasti menanyakan keadaan mereka yang pulang hampir malam dengan basah kuyup seperti ini.

Lol

Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun sebelum ke sekolah Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto yang beda beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Bagaimanapun dia masih bersalah dengan hilangnya kalung Naruto. Sasuke merasa harus meminta maaf dan ikut menjelaskan hal ini kepada bibi Kushina. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi bersama berangkat ke sekolah.

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun telinganya menangkap suara bibi Kushina dari dalam. 'kelihatannya ibu Naruto sedang marah-marah'.

"Bagaiman bisa kau menghilangkannya Naruto .?!"

"…." Sasuke tercekat. Ini pasti soal kalung itu.

"Kau tahukan itu pemberian dari Nenekmu tSunade secara turun temurun. Lalu apa yang harus Kaa-san bilang kepada Baa-sanmu ?"

"…."

"Kau tahu harga berlian itu Naruto ? kita bisa membeli tiga rumah mewah dengan berlian itu.!"

"Sudahlah Kushina.! Mungkin sudah takdir benda itu hilang." Terdengar suara Ayah Naruto a.k.a Minato berusaha meredam emosi istrinya.

"Huhh.. Memang salah menyerahkan benda seperti itu pada anak kecil." Dengus bibi Kushina.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali lipat saat ini. Dia harus mencari kalung itu. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terus-terusan disalahkan tentang hal ini. Yah, dia harus menemukannya segera.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf dan segera berlari menuju arah sungai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke kembali menyelam ke dalam sungai untuk mencari kalung itu. Seragam sekolahnya benar-benar basah dan tidak mungkin dia akan pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaan sepertin ini. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum menemukan kalung tersebut walau harus bolos sekolah hari ini.

'Dimana kalung itu'. Batin Sasuke sibuk meraba-raba dasar sungai. 'Kumohon Kami-Sama, Izinkan aku menemukan kalung itu.! Jika aku menemukannya, aku janji tidak akan banyak bicara lagi.' Nadzar Sasuke di dalam hati.

Kepala Sasukepun kembali menghilang di dalam air melanjutkan pencariannya.

Naruto telah duduk di dalam mobil di perjalanan ke sekolahnya diantar oleh Thousan-nya Minato.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Jangan bersedih ! itu hanya sebuah kalung." Hibur Minato tidak tega melihat anaknya yang terus-terusan murung.

"Tapi kalung iu sangat berharga Thousan,. Harganya saja sama dengan tiga rumah mewah." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Minato mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau jauh lebih berharga dari kalung itu Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga.

"Terimakasih Thousan." Gumam Naruto di tengah perjalanan mereka yang telah melewati sungai. Tanpa menengok ke luar jendela dan menyadari seseorang masih tetap berjuang di dalam sungai sana.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

'Jangan-jangan Sasuke sakit'. Batinnya. Mengingat kemarin Sasuke hampir setengah harian berendam menemaninya mencari kalung di sungai.

Dipercepat langkah kakinya dengan berlari kecil melewati ruko dan akhirnya sampai pada jalan dengan sungai yang membentang di sampingnya.

Semakin cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Perasaannya sangat ingin melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Naruto juga akan ikut merasa bersalah jika Sasuke sakit karena membantunya kemarin. Hingga langkahnya semakin mendekati tempat kejadian di mana mereka dipermainkan dua saudara gendut kemarin, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Mata saphirenya terbuka lebar mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah keluar dari sungai tempat jatuhnya kalung kemarin.

'Sasuke. Jangan-jangan!' . Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang juga telah memandangnya dengan intens.

"Sasuke.."Seru Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut yang tidak berbentuk seperti pantat ayam lagi sampai ujung kakinya yang telah pucat dan berkerut akibat terlalu lama berendam di dalam air.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto walaupun ia sudah tahu alasan Sasuke basah kuyup seperti ini.

"Dobe." Ucap Sasuke terlihat senyum tipis di bibirnya yang memucat.

"Sasuke.." Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terhuyung ke depan dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto memasuki kembali kediaman Uciha.

Setelah memulangkan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri kepada ibunya dan menunggunya yang tidak segera siuman. Bibi Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk puleng ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Tidak ingin membiarkan sahabatnya Kushina khawatir anaknya tidak kunjung pulang.

Setelah berganti baju dan berpamitan dengan Kaa-sannya, Naruto kembali dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke kediaman Uciha. Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Ah, rupanya kau Naruto. Kenapa cepat sekali ?" Ucap bibi Mikoto mendapati Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kadaan Sasuke Bik ?" Ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke baru saja siuman. Kau boleh menjaganya Naruto.!" Ucap bibi Mikoto ramah.

.

CEKLEK.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan langsung beringsut masuk mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Sasuke..!" Naruto berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang Sasuke dan memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto tertegun, karena sangat jarang sekali Sasuke menunjukan senyumnya itu. Biasanyakan Sasuke akan berekspresi judes dan stoic jika bertemu dengannya, terutama jika Naruto memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaiman keadaanmu Sasuke.?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa Dobe."Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, yah, memang sudah terlihat tidak pucat lagi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke sungai Sasuke ? dan kenapa kau membolos ?" Tanya Naruto selanjutnya.

"Dobe, tentu saja mencari kalungmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu Teme.!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau disalahkan ibumu."

"Tapi ibuku bilang tidak apa-apa kalung itu hilang."

"Jangan berbohong ! aku mendengar ibumu memarahimu tadi pagi Dobe."

"Jadi tadi pagi kau ke rumahku ?"

"Hn,. Dan aku pasti menemukan kalungmu."

"Cukup Sasuke ! Tidak apa jika kalung itu hilang. Toh ibuku sudah tidak marah lagi."

"Aku menemukan kalungmu Dobe."

"Mengapa kau bersikeras sekali sih Teme. Lihat kau jadi sakit sekarang." Ucap Naruto kesal tanpa menyimak dengan benar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi.

"Dan lihat apa yang aku pegang sekarang Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan tangannya yang tergenggam dan kemudian sebuah bandul biru keluar dan menggantung dengan tali yang sangat familiar di tangan Sasuke.

"I-inikan.?" Ucap Naruto terkagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau sudah menemukannya Sasuke.?"

"Kan sudah kubilang Dobe." Sasukepun tersenyum bangga bisa mengembalikan benda berharga ini kepada pemiliknya, dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang berbinar kaget melihat penemuannya.

Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke yang selalu judes dan selalu mengejeknya dengan kata-kata pedas melakukan semua ini untuknya. Sasuke rela membolos sekolah untuk mencari kalungnya di dalam sungai sendirian dan akhirnya jatuh sakit seperti ini hanya untuknya. Untuk mecari kalung yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto seraya menerima kalungnya dari tangan Sasuke dan kembali memakainya.

"Bagaimana ? Aku terlihat keren jika mengenakan kalung ini bukan.!" Ucap Naruto Narsis dengan cengiran lima jarinya membuat Sasuke memutar matanya dan bergumam. "Dasar Dobe."

Diperjalanan pulang sekolah melewati sungai seperti biasanya Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan bersama.

"Untung kakak beradik gendut itu tidak muncul lagi ya.!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn,." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku berharap kita tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi."

"Hn."

"Bukanya aku kapok atau takut dengan mereka, cuma malas saja berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu."

"Hn,."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya 'hn' terus sih Teme ?" Naruto jadi sedikit kesal juga ocehannya hanya ditanggapi dengan dua huruf saja yaitu 'hn' semenjak tadi sampai sekarang. Biasanyakan si Pantat ayam ini akan menanggapi kalimatnya dengan banyak sindirian bahkan kallimat yang menyakitkan. Seorang Sasuke yang selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa perlu ditolerir yang malah di olah oleh muklutnya yang amat pedas mengalahi si Pahit lidah kini selalu menjawab setiap omongan dengan kata 'hn' saja. 'Apa dia sedang sariawan ?" Pikir Naruto. Rasanya aneh sekalil melihat sahabatnya yang biasa bermulut besar menjadi tiga keli lipat lebih pendiam seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke berfikir, berbicara banyak hanya akan memberikan kesialan padanya dan hanya akan membuatnya lelah sendiri saja. Masih diingatnya jika saja dia tidak berkata pedas dan membuat kembar gendut itu menjadi lebih marah, nasib naasnya kemarin mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Dan sepertinya dia lebih nyaman dengan bersikap pendiam seperti ini. Rasanya dia menjadi lebih keren karena bersikap dingin.

"Kemana kalimatmu yang lain Teme ? aku bosan mendengar kata hn-mu itu.!"

"Hn,."

"Apa kau sariawan Teme ? atau kau sakit gigi ? makanya kau jangan malas membersihkan melutmu Teme." Ucap Naruto sok memberikan nasihat.

"Berhentilah bicara ! atau kucuci mulutmu dengan peorseline cleaner Dobe .!" Ancam Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan mata berkilat tajam.

GLEK. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kata-kata sasuke barusan terasa sangat ampuh untuk mebungkam mulutnya. Ternyata di balik hn-nya tersebut tersimpan kata-kat yang sangat berbahaya. Kini Naruto harus menambahkan bab pada kamusnya.

'Jangan pernah bicara dengan Sasuke Uciha jika tidak mau kesal dengan jawaban 'hn'-nya yang singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas tersebut. Dan jangan pernah menyinggung atau memaksa Sasuke berbicara jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan trauma untuk berbicara kembali.!'

"Masuklah Teme ! dan kau pasti terkejut." Ucap Naruto menyeringai seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Merekapun melangkah ke dalam kamar bernuansa orange tersebut.

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak menatap pemandangan yang paling mencolok di dalam kamar tersebut. Sebuah poster berukuran 20 R tengah tertempel dengan manis pada salah sati sisi dinding ruangan tersebut. Poster tersebut bergambarkan dua anak yang saling berangkulan dan terlihat sangat ceria. Sasuke ingat gambar tersebut di ambil beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat keluarga Naruto mengundangnya sekeluarga untuk pesta barbeque. Karena ayah dan ibu Naruto merupakan sahabat yang sangat dekat. Yah, gambar tersebut adalah gambar Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya merangkul Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Background dari poster tersebut telah diganti dengan nuansa hitam ke coklat, namun efek keceriaan masih melekat kuat terlihat pada gambar tersebut. Terdapat sebuah kalimat di bagian bawah gambar tersebut. 'Persahabatan yang tak lekang oleh waktu'

'Sebuah ikatan yang tak akanputus walau sampai akhir hayat.'

"Bagaimana Sasuke ? itu aku sendiriloh yang memberi kata-katanya. Kerenkan ?" Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Hn,. Kata-kata itu sudah sangat pasaran Dobe." Naruto merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tapi aku suka." Lanjut Sasuke. Kembali membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Ternyata dirinya memang sangat berarti untuk Naruto. Sasuke jadi menyesal dengan kalimatnya kemarin lusa. Rasanya kini dia bahagia mendapatkan sahabat seperti Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau juga pasang ini di kamarmu Teme !"

"Tidak Dobe." Memasang poster mencolok di kamarnya rasanya sangat tidak Uciha. Namun bukannya Sasuke tidak menganggap Naruto sama berartinya. Sasuke hanya merasa di sini saja sudah cukup. Dan mungkin dengan adanya poster ini Sasuke akan lebih betah untuk mengunjungi kamar Naruto. "Di sini saja cukup." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian tersenyum simpul. Dan Narutopun ikut tersenyum tipis memandangi gambar mereka di dalam poster tersebut.

_FIN_


End file.
